Beneath the Surface
by Olive Rose
Summary: A Jacob Black love story. Warning: not everything in there is in sync with the book. Some characerts are still there and some situations have been changed to fit my "vision" lol
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The first day in a new town was always hard. Although I guess I should consider it easy. My old hometown was small like this one. Our new home was definitely an improvement on my old one. Our neighborhood was good, and right outside a Native American reservation. I'd never even met a Native American in person, let alone been near a reservation before. The closest thing like this we had in Connecticut that I'd ever heard of were the casinos, and I'd never even been to one, considering I wasn't of age yet.

The hard part about leaving Derby, Connecticut was the people. I had a lot of childhood friends, lovers, not to mention my close family lived there. All of it was very hard to tear away from. I'd lived in Connecticut all my life, and in Derby I had spent nine of my sixteen years. Starting over wasn't going to be easy.

The last couple years of my life had been occupied by boys and a steadily blossoming social life. One boy, my first love, had never really left my heart. I'd forever be healing from him. I'd had other boyfriends since then. When those relationships ended it never seemed to hurt as much as the first. My friends were all very close to me. Whenever I got a new boyfriend, they knew. Whenever I had a problem with a boyfriend, they knew. When I broke up with a boyfriend, they knew. And the cycle continued. They were always there for me, and it broke my heart to leave them. It broke my heart to leave all the familiarity. All of my memories were there.

Anyway, when I say "first day in a new town" I mean in the school. We'd been here about a week technically. Unpacking and decorating our charming little home the way we liked. Our house was a one story, three bedroom unit. The siding was an ashy yellow (it may have looked brighter if the sun wasn't such a stranger here), the shutters and front door were a pine green, and the roof was dark gray with wet shingles. Being that it was the end of the summer, there were still bright little flowers occupying the front border of my house. Tulips and a couple other kinds of flowers I didn't care to learn the names of brightened up the overly green lawn.

The inside of our house turned out to look just as charming as the outside. The front room held the same furniture as our old house. A love seat and a full couch, maroon, suede, and that cushy memory foam material. It was my favorite part of the living room. Other than that there was the old coffee table that barely reached where the seats began on the couch, two feet off the floor. It had dents and some nail polish stains, but it was something that had been with us since we'd moved to Derby when I was in second grade, and I refused to let my mother throw it out. After all, she owed me for making me leave my whole life behind.

My mother and my sister were easy people to live with. My mom, now 46 but still looking ten years younger, was level headed. She never yelled much. Mostly it was nagging, but what mother _doesn't_. Now, and even through my early teen years we never truly fought. My mother knew when to give me space, and I knew when not to push it. A lot of people say it's because we're so much alike that we get along well. I don't have a problem with that. I love my mother unconditionally. Some people even say we look alike. I don't really see much of a resemblance. She was white, and had been blow-drying her dyed auburn hair for years. Her eyes were green, her nose a but crooked and pointy, but nothing to make it stick out. Her eyes were green, and small. Me on the other hand, I was tan from my fathers side of the family. My hair was a mess of dark brown, crazy curls that I would never _dare_ to blow-dry. My nose was a mix of both prominent backgrounds. I had the Italian bump on the bridge of my nose like my mother, and the tip of my nose was rounded and a bit wider than my mothers, Puerto Rican, like my father. My eyes were much bigger than my mothers, and hazel instead of green. My lashes were long too, where her's were average length. I guess our smiles could be compared. We both had large teeth, and our lips were of normal fullness.

My sister was just _starting_ teen years. She was thirteen, soon to be fourteen in a few months. Even she, who everyone thought was going to be evil when puberty hit, was reasonable. She never lost her ability to make us laugh, or to laugh along, when her newfound hormones kicked in. I don't think she saw herself as my mother and I did. We envied her perfection that I had come so close to having. Instead of having a mess of curls like me, her hair had gotten thicker and set in waves or loose curls at the ends. Her eyes were smaller than mine, and brown. She had the perfect complexion that I had always struggled to get, and even now don't have. Her face was cute and round. Her body was what I really wish I had though. She was curvy, she had perfect long legs, and no cankles like my mother and I inherited. Her chest was just as full as mine (a B cup) and she was almost four years my junior. She was going to make a very lucky boy very happy one day with her sense of humor and looks.

My own looks weren't _so_ bad I guess. When I wore makeup I could almost pass for pretty. Other than that I was average. My height was a normal 5'5. I was in size eleven jeans, but many people misjudged and said nine, or even six. It was because of my wide hips and larger than average backside. You wouldn't really notice unless I wore certain pants though or maybe if I sat on you. There were many occasions where I'd sit on a new boyfriend's lap for the first time and he's say "Wow! You have a big butt…I like it." I enjoyed compliments like that (though some girls would take that as insulting) because I didn't get them often. My torso had some extra meat, I'll admit, but it was still flat. The only thing that didn't measure up was my breasts. They were a bit too small to be proportionate to the rest of my body. I'd learned to live with it though.

I'd figured out a decent outfit for my first day at La Push High/Middle School (they were joined, being so small, meaning my sister would be in the same building). My favorite jeans, ripped and sewed back up at the right knee, bleach freckled (due to a mediocre bleach job when I was my sister's age. I hadn't grown much), and slightly stretchy. They fit better than any other pairs I had. I wore my favorite t-shit, a plain white baby-tee, the only one I had. My converse, red, with white words crisscrossing in a plaid pattern. My favorite necklace, silver, but fading with age and sowing the pinkish shade of copper in the worn spots. It was linked handcuffs, then off that was a key with a heart where you would put your fingers to turn it. I wore my full, crazy hair down and my long bangs straightened and slightly side-swept. I sighed and grabbed my large tote bag and a warm jacket.

I met Ronni (my sister) out front where the bus was to pick us up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Ronni looked at me with an encouraging, yet excited smile. I tried to return it, but I wasn't as thrilled. The bus pulled up a minute later. It was only half filled with teenagers. When I got on I noticed a good portion were from the reservation. I tensed up when I noticed that these boys were more attractive than I would have thought. There were some girls there too, they were also noticeably attractive. Crap, I was no competition to them. Of course Ronni fit right in when it came to looks. She sat down next to a girl who looked to be about her age, one of the reservation girls. When the girl looked up Ronni flashed a quick smile and looked away.

I looked around. There were no completely empty seats. They were all taken up by at least one person. I randomly chose noticing the bus driver was getting impatient. The only thing I noticed was that the other occupant of the seat was a boy. I didn't look at him, because I'd suddenly realized that I completely forgot to say goodbye to my mother who'd probably been showering when I was leaving. It was so quiet on the bus that I was afraid if I talked I was going to be breaking some kind of rule. I took a chance anyway and turned around to Ronni who had headphones in her ears a couple rows back. Luckily she noticed me turn around. "Did you say goodbye to Mommy?" I mouthed knowing that she couldn't hear me and hiding the fact easily that I was communicating with someone. She nodded and went back to her music. Yes, we both still called our mother "mommy". It was just something that never wore off. I felt guilty for not saying goodbye so I pulled out my phone to send her a quick message.

"Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I got kinda distracted. See you when you get home. Luv ya." I sent it quickly. She would get it when she got out of the shower. I took a slightly different route than my sister had when it came to the bus ride. Still avoiding looking at the other occupant of the seat next to me, I pulled out my book that I'd been reading. Maybe no one would bother talking to me if they noticed I was reading.

My plan worked. When we pulled up to the school I noticed that the whole way there was no more than a low murmur on the bus. Come to think of it, that was kind of how it was back home. Everyone was just so tired in the morning. I tried to calm myself by saying that nothing here was very different from home. I was just overreacting. It didn't help much though. The nervousness of a whole school day still to come was gripping my stomach.

I'd studied my schedule thoroughly before my today. I knew which classes I had when, what time they ended, what teachers taught them, and tried to figure out my way to each with the crude map of the school. Apparently the map was of no help because I got lost on my way to homeroom. Embarrassingly enough I had to ask which way the room was. The tall dark boy (which so many of them seemed to be here, intimidatingly enough), looked almost amused when I asked. As if anyone could get lost in a small place like _this_. I'd always tried not to do that to the new students at my old school, because the size was the same, and once you got to know it, it was unbelievable that anyone could get _lost_. They couldn't help it though, and neither could I now. He pointed me in the right direction, and I headed that way with my eyes lowered.

It annoyed me that a simple change in location could affect the way I acted so much. Back home in my comfortable environment I would never walk in the halls with my eyes lowered like I was afraid of the place. I wouldn't be so nervous to ask someone I barely knew where something was (although it wouldn't have been necessary). Don't get me wrong, I never acted like I was any better than anyone else. I just knew that I had more confidence than this.

When I finally found my homeroom I sat down as quietly as I could. There were only a couple people in the room, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. The teacher wasn't in yet, though the kids that were in already were no louder than the kids on the bus. I went to get my book out again, but the loud familiar noise of a text message on my phone rang through the room. My face got warm immediately (ugh, I _never_ blush) and I felt all the several pairs of eyes in the room all on me. I didn't look up to meet them, I just reached in and got my phone out. I kept cursing myself silently for not turning the volume off. I did that first before I checked the message. It was a reply from my mother.

"It's okay, you're forgiven  Have a great day, and good luck. I want to hear all about it when you get home. Luv u too."

I sighed. The message from my mother was embarrassingly comforting. I was planning on telling her everything anyway, as was Ronni. I went back to my book for the remaining time. When the teacher did role call my stomach clenched again. In a small town like this they'd most definitely notice a new name if none of them had noticed me here yet. Of course the teacher pronounced my name wrong, saying it the latin way.

"Anastasia Ruiz?"

I sighed and held my hand up. All eyes were on me again. I decided to make it easier for the teacher and the people around me.

"It's Anastasia, but call me Annie. It's easier," I said quietly.

"Okay, Annie," he confirmed, and went back to what he was doing. Some eyes lingered on me, and I tried my best to ignore it. I was staring at the clock anxiously waiting to be out in the hallway where I could mesh with other people and not be noticed as easily. Not that my first class was going to be particularly enjoyable. It was calculus. To me it was just a harder version of algebra which I'd never had an easy time with.

When the nasally bell rang it almost made me smile at a memory. Same sound as my old school. I had a feeling I was going to be trying to concentrate on my memories more than making new friends. Even though I wasn't exactly _shy_ I wasn't one to go up and introduce myself to people. Either I had to be introduced or you came to me. It had always been awkward every time I tried to introduce myself. I was going to try my damndest to avoid awkward today.

First period. Another role call where all eyes were on me, and another explanation to call me Annie. I tried my best to grasp what the teacher was saying, and for the most part I got it. But math was one of those things that I'd understand in class but I'd completely forget on tests and other graded assignments. I knew people kept glancing at me. I was even daring enough I raise my hand and answer a simple question. Everyone turned to watch that brief show.

When the bell rang I tried to get to the door as quickly as possible without looking like I was trying to escape. Unfortunately my plan was thwarted when someone stopped me right outside of the room.

"Hey! Umm, Annie!" I turned out of reflex to meet the unfamiliar voice who called my name. To my horror and slight giddiness, it was a tall dark boy who'd called my name. The first thing I noticed was how humungous he was. Most definitely over six and a half feet. The next thing I noticed was…how good-looking he was. I tried to shake that detail from my brain and concentrate on what he was going to say to me.

"Yes?" I answered evenly.

"You're new here, right? Do you need any chance finding your next class?" he asked. I could tell by the way he was looking at me and speaking to me that he wasn't trying to be funny or anything. He was genuinely being nice. It was refreshing and comforting. For some reason, even though I knew nothing about this guy, I trusted him right away. It was a gut instinct. I decided to take him up on the offer.

"Well, I have a general idea of where it is, but that's what I thought about my homeroom, so I guess I could use some help," I replied in my friendliest tone. I wanted to make a good impression on the first person who spoke to me. At my reply his face broke into a large grin that almost made me smile back. I liked him. I didn't even know him, but there was definitely something that said if this was the last time I was going to talk to him today I was going to be disappointed.

The four minute walk to my class was enjoyable.

"So where did you move from? You don't look like you're from anywhere near here?"

"I'm from across the country. Connecticut. We just moved into a tiny house outside of the reservation," I replied. It was odd that I added something of my own without being asked first. Something told me that I shouldn't be worried about babbling with him because he didn't seem a bit uninterested in what I had to say.

"Oh! Is it that yellow one?" he got excited. I almost laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, we got here about a week ago."

"That's great." He smiled, but then his face turned a shade of red. "Umm, I really hope you don't take this the wrong way, but would you like to sit with me at lunch today? If you already have someone to si-"

"Oh, no! I'll definitely sit with you. You're actually the first person besides teachers to talk to me all day," I sounded more grateful than I should have at his offer. The recognition of it made my face warm again. His reaction was good though. His eyes lit up along with his smile again.

"Great, I'll wait for you outside of this class if you want, so I could show you where the next one is," he offered quickly, seeing that I wasn't antisocial.

"Well, I don't want _you_ to be late or anything." I wasn't about to go making myself seem selfish. For some reason I already valued his opinion enough not to screw it up.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just say I was with you, which is the truth after all," he looked mischievous for some reason. It made my stomach squirm in a good way. Then his face fell ever so slightly. "Here's your class. But I'll see you afterwards, I guess." He was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I shouted that a little louder than necessary. He turned, looking puzzled, but amused. I bushed again. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "Jacob."


End file.
